Elevator Doors
Elevator Doors is the first chapter of Part I in Max Payne 2. Plot The chapter opens with Max revealing what happened to him after the conclusion of the Valkyr Case, with him being absolved of any misconduct (due to Alfred Woden's influence) and his subsequent transfer from the DEA to the NYPD as a Homicide detective. Two years after Nicole Horne's death, Max hears a call come in from an NYPD dispatcher, saying shots were reportedly fired at a warehouse that belongs to his previous ally Vladimir Lem. Payne immediately takes the call and races to Lem's warehouse in order to investigate. Soon after Max arrives, he hears screaming and gunshots and he radios in a request for additional police units, then makes his way inside of the warehouse. After investigating the first room of the warehouse, Max runs into a man who claims to work for the Squeaky Cleaning Company, and that he was hired to clean the place. Max questions him about the loud disturbances and the cleaner points out that there is a gun workshop upstairs. The detective directs the cleaner to show him the way and follows the man to the workshop, but as they make their way through the warehouse the cleaner pulls out a gun and begins to fire at Payne. Max takes the cleaner out before gunning down another killer who rushes to the aid of the first. Making his way through the warehouse and up to the gun workshop, Max finds more cleaners but the workshop's storage area is empty. Going further into the workshop area, Max overhears Annie Finn pleading for her life to a couple of cleaners, saying that some "Mob guys" attacked the warehouse and that the cleaners were the ones to take them out. Payne announces himself but Finn is shot dead before he has time to attempt a rescue, so Max takes her killers down in addition to several others in the gun workshop. When the rest of the cleaners in the workshop attempt to flee in an elevator, Mona Sax appears and takes them all out, and as Max also reaches the elevator Mona disappears behind closing elevator doors once again. He calls the elevator and takes it to the ground floor, killing the remaining cleaners and finding more bodies. Max runs out of the warehouse, shooting at a black van with the cleaners trying to escape. He is almost hit by the van but is pulled away by Detective Winterson. At the station, Bravura scolds his detectives for failing to save Annie Finn and gives the case to Max while he gives Winterson a homicide case, Senator Gate. Payne looks at a photo of Sax, who is the prime suspect in Winterson's case, and when they walk back to their desks a nearby cop answers Winterson's phone which she snatches from him. The cop mocks her saying it's her boyfriend, and when Max gets to his desk he tries to find information on Kaufman, but is unable to find out anything on him or the cleaners. Enemies Encountered *Squeaky Cleaning Company Other Character Appearances *NYPD dispatcher (voice) *Vladimir Lem (voice) *Annie Finn (Killed) *Mona Sax (cutscene) *Valerie Winterson (cutscene) *NYPD officers (cutscene) *Jim Bravura (cutscene) Hidden Weapons *One of the vans on the beginning hides 9 mm pistol and a painkiller inside. *In the area before the first cut scene with cleaner, there is possible to jump to the highest level of shelves, which hide Ingram. *There's also Ingram ammo in another shelf just beside that one *The room where Max encounters the 2nd Cleaner (the one who comes to assist the 1st) is a crate containing 9mm pistol ammo and a grenade. It can be accessed by jumping over the green barrels on the log of wood placed on the forklift. Trivia *A sign from the Ragna Rock nightclub seen in the first Max Payne can be found in this chapter, more specifically next to the forklift where the cleaners attack(the ones who complains about messy blood). The sign is presumably in Lem's warehouse due to him buying Ragna Rock and converting it into his restaurant Vodka. *During the chapter one of the cleaners refers to Annie Finn as "Jackie Brown", who is the titular character of a 1997 Quentin Tarantino film, which is in itself an adaptation of Elmore Leonard's 1992 novel Rum Punch. *After the first cut scene with cleaner, it's possible to press "E" when he stops before the entering through the gate. Max says: "Just show me the way upstairs". When the cleaner enters, the other inside tells to shoot. *After leaving the elevator, we can visit a room which shows hole in the ceiling, and the ladder. It's most likely the way how Mona left the building. *When backup arrives, we can see through the window Winterson trying to enter through all gates which were closed. Video Walkthrough es:Puertas de ascensor Category:Max Payne 2 Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 2 Chapters